This invention relates to laser nozzles having individual laser nozzle members arranged to have a flow of a laser gas from the side thereof. A construction of this type is shown in Application Ser. No. 863,494, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,285, issued July 17, 1979, referred to above.